You'll Never Know
by Fanfiction Love 2006
Summary: What does Kei really think about the outside world and the people within it? What about Sho? Just how much of this vampire is true to the story? Find out! COMPLETE Rated M as a - surprise- precaution. No lemons/limes. Mild swearing. Kei/Sho One-shot.


**All right guys, I know it's been a while since my last… well, anything really. I've been busy, and when I'm not busy I'm procrastinating. I know, horrible! I _AM_ sorry though.**

**This oneshot only came to be because I was making a GakuHai video for YouTube and as I was searching for clips, I ran across this scene from Moon Child. I felt there was a little more to the story then they were letting on, and if you know me, there is no way I was letting this sorry be as it was- sad and depressing… without my own twist at least. XDDD**

Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Moon Child _OR _the characters... oh what a life it would be if I did... *Drools***

**So enjoy!**

**_Takes place at the jail where they are keeping Kei when Sho comes to visit him. Please let me know your opinions._**

**_Kei's Point of View_**

* * *

"I always hoped you'd get to see her." His angel's voice spoke, the sound of emotion flowing through his voice like a tidal wave. Kei could smell the salt of unshed tears from the other side of the glass as the perfection fought to keep them from falling.

Don't. Don't cry for me angel. Not over this.

"You, above all."

He couldn't look, shouldn't look. The sight, he knew, would break him, even more then before. But he could never deny his angel anything. Never. His angel. Sho.

He looked.

The emotions that overcame him constricted his breathing. He took a subtle breath, battling his own tears of pain and suffering from surfacing in that instant. If he had thought he'd known perfection until now, he was wrong.

The girl in the glass smiled at him, as if happy he existed.

What a joke.

'Hana' had her father's gorgeous blue eyes and her mother's smooth black hair. The smile that lit her face was her father's, containing the obvious innocence and beauty in youth her father had.

In all her perfection, she was hideous. A monster to his eyes. Sho, his angel, loved by some women who thought of him as a last resort, loved this child. A union of their marriage, a precious bundle of love in his life.

How he wanted to cry.

The perfection of Sho should have been no one else's, especially this little girl's. She carried it naïvely and without mastery. It disgusted him and made him want to rip her pretty little neck out!

Sho smiled, his breath gushing out in a form of joy Kei had only ever felt around him. He was happy, even as his tears became harder to control.

The air around him became saturated with the sent of Sho, the best smell in the world. He took in as much as possible, relishing in the familiarity of Sho, his angel.

He wanted to cry, torn to shreds as the last of his emotions battled inside him, shredding themselves to pieces.

He could never be upset with his angel for wanting him to see this, but that didn't stop the pain. Decades of control were the only thing that kept his tears at bay as the pain raged within the pit of his stomach. How he wanted to just reach out and touch Sho through the glass… to pull the other into his arms like before.

God, so much time. So much past between them and now so much time standing in their way.

At a loss, at a need to distract himself, he asked, his voice slightly raspy from raw emotion, "How is everyone?" Sho would never know he only meant his brother. Yi-Che and Hana were and would never be any of his concern. The only thought they warranted in his head were their screams of pain as he sucked them dry, driving his fangs in with unneeded force, his hold on them crushing.

Again, a smile from his beloved.

'Oh Sho, how unworthy I am for you love. Unknowing in your own innocence, even with all you have been through. What _we_ have been through….'

"Good." The smell of salt grew stronger as the urge to cry in happiness forced it's way past Sho's barriers.

"My brother's got a bar," Sho continued, most likely rambling.

He paused, giving Kei reason to believe that was not going well for him.

"We're big shots…" Sho gave a barely audible choked breath to the vampire's ears. Even as all other senses for focused on Sho, Kei's eyes couldn't remove themselves from the picture, pressed- forgotten now- against the glass.

The parts of Sho that stood out made him hate Hana and her mother more with each passing second. Those he found when looking deeper fed his rage to them. How he wanted them both **_dead_**.

His blood lust sung even as his heart fell. He should not want this. He shouldn't want to harm Sho's family. He truly loves them. But even as the words ground into his conscience, he knew, if he had had a chance at their lives without Sho knowing, they would all be dead before a pin could have hit the floor.

'Please, Sho, take the picture away!' his mind screamed at the other, desperate to rid himself of the image.

As if hearing his silent pleas, the picture was drawn away from the glass, the other's mind now preoccupied with non to pleasing thoughts. How Kei wanted to sooth the other- wanted to pull him into his arms tight and never let him go. Kei's eyes, now free, shot over to the angel's face, devouring the sight of the man he had fallen in love with like a man desperate for water... or a vampire desperate for blood.

Sho spoke. "...men about town…" He struggled with himself, something Kei had not seen him do in years.

Sho brought the picture to his lap and looked at it, causing Kei to unwillingly do the same. Although, blessedly, he could not see the image, he knew it was there, being caressed in a fatherly gesture by the other, making Kei's insides cringe in disgust and discomfort.

Eyes steady on the table, Kei asked, "What about Son?" The brother of that creature Yi-Che. He deserved to die too. Had he not entered Sho's life, he would never have affiliated with Yi-Che, and the bitch could have found someone else to pine for then himself.

He nearly sneered but contained himself as the other looked up.

"Son…" he started, seeming to stop and try to gather the words he needed. 'Sho… you sure have grown up in our time apart. You have no idea how much I regret it… how much I regret leaving you.'

"…joined the local mafia." He paused. "To be with his own people."

His own people? Kei wanted to yell and ask if Sho wasn't good enough for him, but the answer was no. No one was good enough for Sho, not even him. But he came closest. He loved the boy who now became a man like no one else could ever could dream of.

His rage was getting the best of him even through his lax appearance. The steel of the chair arms were dented in by the force of his grip in an attempt to appear calm and indifferent.

He heard the footsteps behind him and new their time was almost up. At least he wouldn't have to suffer through this pain much longer. At least he could die in piece and watch over Sho from wherever he may go. For, God help any spiritual creature or supernatural power that try to keep him away from Sho in death as well as life.

He could tell when Sho noticed the man at the door as well, his breathing becoming labored in his effort to not cry.

"But we'll work things out between us." He said as if assuring him, when Kei new he was only trying to assure himself – or at least, appear confident. Kei didn't care what happened between Son and Sho, as long as it didn't hurt his angel.

Kei knew Sho cared about Son as a brother because of his past adventures with him and his relationship to the other man by marriage, but Kei would sooner put a bullet in Son's head then let him any where near his Sho again, had he had the choice.

The man opposite him gave a strained smile and his breathing was still troubled, as if something was gripping his lungs.

"It was tough, though." Of that, Kei had no doubt. Growing up, Sho had always been the innocent and most sensitive person he had even known or heard of. All this had to be affecting him hard. 'Oh Sho… I'm sorry for what I must be doing to you…. So so sorry.'

For the first time, in a very long time, Kei felt his control waver, slipping as the tears began surfacing to his eyes, making them shine in the light ever so slightly. Kei made sure his head was angled in such a way for the other not to notice.

Feeling their encounter about to end, Kei said, "I'm glad you're still alive," as his way of conveying his feelings to the other. Most of which, would go unrecognized or unnoticed. 'Naïve little Sho, how silly, innocent, and perfect you are….'

There must have been something in his voice for Sho's head rose and he looked….confused. Kei could only suspect it had been his weakness now, in front of his love that may have revealed it. Not willing to let the other understand, he added, "You were reckless."

Even as he said this, he wanted to smile. Sho was always reckless and he doubted that had changed in the nine years they've been apart.

Kei then struggled to keep ever calm as their time together stretched closer to its end. "I figured…you were already dead."

That idea had haunted him many lonely nights and restless days. He had seen many images play across his lids of Sho's gruesome death, sometimes by gun, sometimes by a car. The more creative, and ever frequent ones were where Sho's death was by Kei's hands. Kei, hovering over Sho's injured body, too weak to resist his blood lust, leaning in, desperate for a taste. The moment his tongue made contact, he would suddenly lock his jaw on Sho's jugular and ravage him.

With the taste of blood came arousal and so came the slow grinding motion of his hips on Sho's defenseless body. When the other would come to, he would try to fight, but the taste was too enticing and Kei couldn't be moved. At last, when he pulled away, Sho's dead, cooling body would be staring up at him in fear, his face frozen, eternally fearful of the creature that he was.

That was often the reason of his wakening. And, oddly enough, he found himself overjoyed at these first moments, to be locked in a cell, as far from Sho as possible. He knew he could never hurt his angel while alone.

"But…," he paused, his eyes finally rising from the table and meeting the one person he dare not touch for fear of hurting, the sole being who had complete and utter control over him- his Sho. "I'm glad you're not." The truth could be no more forceful then it was, his voice ringing with honesty.

The smile he received in response was both heart breaking and would become one of the best memories in his long life. He was torn between breaking his façade and smiling back and breaking down in to soul shattering sobs of pure agony. How he loved this man in front of him.

'I love you Sho.'

And you'll never know.


End file.
